<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cast a spell on her by MrsIgnisScientia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579629">Cast a spell on her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsIgnisScientia/pseuds/MrsIgnisScientia'>MrsIgnisScientia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsIgnisScientia/pseuds/MrsIgnisScientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you are a royal guard of the princess of tenebrae and you have a secret relationship with her brother, prince ravus nox fleuret who will soon wed the princess of Accordo. you met the handsome royal advisor of Lunafreya's future husband on a halloween ball and befriended him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia &amp; Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia &amp; Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Ravus Nox Fleuret &amp; Original Female Character(s), Ravus Nox Fleuret/Original Character(s), Ravus Nox Fleuret/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cast a spell on her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daimhin/gifts">Daimhin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is A/U where no war, no one die, just a regular day in Eos. </p>
<p>please be good to me. its my first time to write a fanfiction. please help me to correct my sentences because english is not my first language. Enjoy!</p>
<p>Thank you Daimhin. this is for you! :) hope youll like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat, faster heartbeat, shallow breathing. You’ve just finished your training with prince Ravus, brother of princess Lunafreya. You need to train atleast twice a week due to your work as the protector of princess Lunafreya. You are her loyal guard, everywhere she goes, you need to be there with her.</p>
<p><em>“Same place. Lets meet there after this training”</em> Ravus talking to you while putting the sword on the display cabinet of the training room. “o<em>h okay, ill see you there, ill just get some refreshment. You want some?”</em> you said while getting the towels. <em>“no, I have my water bottle here, ill go now, go there after 5 minutes”</em> said Ravus while walking to the exit.</p>
<p>Prince Ravus, you have a tryst with him secretly whenever you both have time, mostly after your training. Youre falling for him but you know its impossible for him to fall in love with you because you are his sister’s royal guard and he is soon to be engaged with the princess of Accordo. You hurriedly went to one of the guest room on the west wing of the castle. When you went inside the room you heard someone is there already and you know its Ravus. You went straight to the bathroom. <em>“Hi, can I take a shower with you?”</em> you smile playfully while taking you clothes off. Ravus take your hand hastily while kissing you passionately. <em>“God! I missed you so much! Lets make a haste, we only got 1 hour to make love or else Luna will find you soon”</em></p>
<p>After your tryst with the prince, you went straight to Luna’s room. <em>“Hi your majesty!”</em> you said while smiling at Luna. <em>“oh please, stop calling me that. We are best friends after all. Umm what are you going to do today? Can you accompany me to the mall, I would like to buy some gifts for Noctis and his friends. I will go to Insomia at the third week of the month for the Halloween ball, meaning you will be there also so you need to buy a ballroom gown. Lets go shopping!!!”</em> you never saw Luna so excited. Well you are excited also because you and Luna loves to shop.<em> “ok ill ready the car, see you in a bit”</em> you went to the parking, while walking, Ravus call at your phone.</p>
<p>You - <em>“hello?”</em></p>
<p>Ravus - <em>“where are you? You forgot your watch.”</em></p>
<p>You – <em>“ill go out with Luna today, she wants to go shopping and we will buy some gift for Noctis and his friends. Ohh! Im gonna buy some gown also for this coming Halloween ball”</em></p>
<p>Ravus – “<em> I see, okay ill just give it to you after you come back, take care”</em></p>
<p>----------------------</p>
<p><em>“this one is nice! Try this! I love the color, it matches your blue eyes.”</em> Luna said while checking the racks of gowns. <em>“I love this! I cant wait to wear it, thank you Luna!”</em> you choose this stunning beaded crystal royal blue satin long dress. Luna chose a champagne lace sweetheart mermaid evening gown.</p>
<p><br/>Luna went to a gaming store because Noctis love to play assassins creed so she bought this limited edition jacket and tshirt. She got Ignis some spices that can only be bought at Tenebrae, she got a skull belt for Gladio and a cute scarf for Prompto. While browsing you saw this magazine that features the royal family of Tenebrae, you open the magazine and you saw an article about Ravus. You stared at the article. Its about the future bride of Ravus, she is so beautiful, seems full of grace but with a somewhat bitchy face, you felt this pang of jealousy. although you know that it is inevitable and there is nothing you can do about it.</p>
<p>“so much for your first love, I gotta tell him that we need to stop our secret relationship. Im falling for him even harder every time we secretly meet, it hurts me so much just by seeing this article. I need to tell him soon. Ill do it after the training next week”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------</p>
<p>after your training, you went to Ravus <em>"i need to talk to you, can we talk in private?"</em> youre so nervous you dont know how to say it. <em>"Sure. lead the way"</em> said Ravus. you went to the north side of the garden. with no one in sight, you confessed to Ravus.</p>
<p><em>"We need to stop this, im falling for you and i cant bear seeing you with other woman while we have this secret relationship. i know its just a past time for you. we made a deal before that we cant fall in love with each other. we do it just for the company and sex."</em> you cant stop your eyes from crying. you didnt wait for Ravus to answer so you runaway from him after your confession. </p>
<p>---------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>